Sister?!
by Perfectlilangel
Summary: What if Serena, Mamoru and Andrew had siblings? What would change? Would they be Scouts/Guardiens? Who know read to find out.


Sister?!  
By Caitlin   
Rating: pg-13  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Sailor Moon. I just created Future Fashion enterprises and shield enterprises. I don't own Abercrombie and Fitch or Areopostal or Express.  
  
Serena's mom was now 7 months pregnant and was a housewife, she loved life. Serena was 3 years old and she was easily scared. Serena's dad owned a business called Future Fashion Enterprises, it was a corporation dealing with fashion and made clothes for top brand companies like Abercrombie and Fitch and Areopostal and Express.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
" Ahhhhhhhhhhh" Serena screamed.  
She hopped out of bed and ran to her mom and dad's room. "Mommy, *sniff* there coming *crying* to get me."  
  
"Who is darling?" Serena's mom said calmly.  
  
"The evil peoples" Serena said scared.  
  
"Come here," said mom.   
  
Serena climbed into the bed with her mom and dad.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Darien's mom was a housewife also she was pregnant too. Darien was 4 years old and tried to act older and love to study science. Darien's dad also owned Future Fashion Enterprises with Serena's dad. Darien's family was very rich, so was Serena's.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning  
  
"Master Darien, please wake up. You have to get ready for breakfast," the maid called.  
  
" Yea, yea. . . . . wait it's only 7:00. Breakfast is served at 8:30." Darien said sleepily.  
  
"Yes it usually is but the Parker's and Anderson's are coming over for breakfast. " She replied.  
  
Darien got ready for breakfast.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Parker's are Andrew's family they are rich too. The Parker's have a son, Andrew and a daughter Missy and another baby on the way. The Anderson's are Serena's family.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Ring, Ring! The door rang and one of the maids answered " Good Morning Mr. and Mrs. Parker, may I take your coats? Hello Andrew and Missy. Darien is in playroom. "  
  
"Thank you, Miss Lynda," said Missy as she followed Andrew to Darien's playroom.  
  
Right before Lynda shut the door.  
  
"Lyndaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa," screamed a little girl.  
  
" I am so sorry Mr. and Mrs. Anderson, I didn't see you coming up," said Lynda, " Serena. Darien, Andrew and Missy are all up in Darien's playroom."  
  
"Okay, thank you." Serena said.  
  
Turning to Mr. and Mrs. Anderson. "May I take your coats?"  
  
"That would be lovely." Mrs. Anderson said.  
  
They both handed her there coats, then another maid lead them to the dinning room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey, Darien. What's up?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Darien signed.  
  
" I know something is bothering you, what is it?" Missy said.  
  
" Well, I am nervous you know about my mom having another baby and yours and Serena's mom. I mean what happens when we become big sisters and brothers." Darien said.  
  
"Well we just except it, it's new to me too, we can do it together." Serena said as she walked in the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*  
  
Nine years later  
  
  
Darien is now thirteen and Serena is twelve and Andrew and Missy are thirteen. The new baby's names are Caitlin Shields, Clarrissa Parker, Wes Anderson they are all eight years old. Caitlin has blonde hair and blue eyes and a beautiful smile. Clarrissa has black hair at the roots and blonde at the rest and green eyes. Wes has dark brown hair and brown eyes.  
  
"Caitlin, stop whining, I'll give you your credit card back, just stop crying you remind me of Serena." Darien said.  
  
"Is that a bad thing," Serena said entering the room.  
  
"No its not, I just don't want my sister whining," Darien said.  
  
" Well Clarrissa and I are going shopping for stuff. See ya later Serena." Caitlin said as she walked out the door.  
  
Caitlin was a spoiled princess, she got everything she asked for and so was Clarrissa. Clarrissa met Caitlin at the mall and they bought like a whole new wardrobe.  
  
"Arrggghhhh."  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" Caitlin screamed.  
  
"Run"  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hehehe. Cliffhanger any ways next chapter soon to come.  
  
Love always Me, review please 


End file.
